ENCRUCIJADAS DE LOS DESTINOS
by Hazuky-Nerak Hiwatari
Summary: Un nuevo torneo, varios enemigos se juntan para poder acabar con los Grevolution, ¿podran ellos detener la dominacion mundial?


Nerak: Hola estoy aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia, y eh actualizado y borrados algunas por los errores

Kai: horrores

Nerak: esta bien horrores de escritura que tenia asi que empezare de nuevo

Titulo: ENCRUCIJDAS DE LOS DESTINOS ….La batalla final se acerca… (es asi en realidad el donde tenia que escribir el titilo no le alcanzo para todo el nombre)

Genero: general

Advertencia: palabras censuras, golpes, sangre, etc.

Los personajes de Beyblade no son mios (solos sus clones jeje) ellos son perteneciente a Auki Takao, su creador yo solo se los pido prestado.

ENCRUCIJADAS DE LOS DESTINOS

…La batalla final se acerca…

Capitulo n 1

El comienzo de una nueva historia

Por que será que una historia nunca termina con un final feliz? Luego de pasar tanto dolor y tanto sacrificio para poder llegar a ese final resulta que nuevamente tenemos que levantarnos y empezar una nueva historia. El final feliz es distante y llega y luego se va para después nosotros ir a buscarlo, ¿Por qué nunca se quiere quedar con nosotros?

Con estas palabras no quiero ser negativo ni ahogar los sueños de algunos, es asi como abro esta historia, donde nuevamente nuestros protagonistas tienen que buscar eso, una final feliz.

Pasaron pocos meses desde el ultimo torneo de Beyblade, con la batalla final entre Tyson y Brooklyn los campeonatos ya no existe y las cosas intentan volver a lo que una vez fueron, el beyblade intenta reacomodarse como el mejor deporte del mundo y los Grevolution ahora, son los encargado de logra ese objetivo.

En la plaza principal de Japón ahí los vemos, a los 6 chicos practicando nuevamente para levantar lo que ellos tanto le apasionan.

-Y bien Ray- dijo el rubio- ¿en que estas pensando?- pregunto

Esa voz se escucho de una banca de descanso de la gran plaza, estaban Max y Ray sentados mientras veía a Tyson y Kai practicar.

-Dime Max, ¿en que equipo entrarías si hubiera un nuevo torneo??- pregunto el chino

-Es difícil de responder, me gustaría estar en ambos equipos pero (empieza a reír) no creo poder partirme en dos jejeje-

-Jejeje (se pone serio) no creo que haya un nuevo torneo muy pronto, con todo lo que ha pasado-

-Si creo que tienes razón, el ultimo que fue el Justice Five fue hace un poco mas de un mes y todas las compañías de beyblade están destruidas, pero ahí algo que me llama mucho la atención (Ray lo mira) te has dado cuenta que Brooklyn no solo destruyo las compañías principales de beyblade si no también las tiendas y asociaciones (mira su blade verde) no podríamos comprar piezas para nuestro beyblades-

En eso la batalla de Tyson y Kai termino en un empate.

(Agarra su blade) Buena pelea- Dijo el peli azul sonriendo.

(Agarra su blade) lo mismo digo- Dijo el bicolor sonriendo.

-Fue un buen encuentro pero chicos, no creen que es muy pronto para practicar aun no se han repuesto de sus heridas- Exclama la chica de cabello y ojos castaños.

(Se toca su hombro) no te preocupes Hilary ya estoy bien- Respondió Tyson guiñando un ojo.

-¡¡¡Chicos, chicos!!!!- Se escucho la voz desde lejos

Todos voltean a ver a la dirección de donde provenían y se ven a dos jóvenes (Daichi y Kenny) corriendo hacia el lugar.

-¿Que sucede Kenny?- pregunto el chico de gorra.

(Tomando aire) El señor Diqueson nos invito a su casa, dijo que tenia un asunto importante que decirnos-

-¿Un asunto importante? ¿Será un nuevo torneo de Beyblade??- pregunto Ray

-No lo se, lo único que nos dijo es que tenia que vernos y sobretodo (mira al bicolor) a ti Kai- Dijo el chico de gafas.

-A Kai?? (Mira al bicolor) ¿por que sera?- Se pregunto Tyson

-No lo se, esta noche será la reunión en su casa, aquí esta la dirección-

Mientras los chicos se acercaban a los dos recién llegados Kai se aparto por un momento y quedo pensativo y en la noche

Residencia Diquezon 9:37 P.M.

La residencia Diquezon era una gran mansión, de hermosos jardines, esta es la primera vez que los Grevolution fueron invitados a su casa, luego de un poco de asombración y que los mayordomos los llevaran al interior, el Señor D los invito a cenar en su casa, en el comedor, había una gran mesa preparada para la ocasión, el dueño de la casa estaba al frente y los chicos por los costados, ya entrada la comida y mientras comían las preguntas empezaron a salir disparadas.

-Y bien Señor D, ¿tenia algo importante que decirnos verdad?- empezó Kenny a hablar por el grupo.

-Así es Kenny- respondió- Creo que todos sabemos que ya no ahí compañías de beyblade ni ninguna organización afiliada a ese deporte-

Todos dejaron los cubiertos, la cosa venia seria.

-Bueno no es así (se levanta y se acerca a una de las grande ventanas) Brooklyn destruyo todas las compañías salvo una y que ustedes la conocen-

-¿Que compañía señor?- pregunto Ray

-La compañía Viobolt- respondió

-¿Viobolt? (Mira a Kai) ¿no era la compañía de tu abuelo?- le pregunto Tyson

-Si, pero, creí que ya no existía y el tampoco- respondió.

-Tu abuelo Voltaire (mira al bicolor) se refugio durante años y se afilio económicamente con otras compañías menores en la tierra y ahora para este año con todos los problemas que ahí se reintegraran y harán un nuevo torneo en donde nuevamente un equipo de ellos lo integraran para poder robar todas las bestia bit-

-Otra vez esa historia (junta sus brazos en la nuca) ese viejo nunca se cansa, ahora ¿que hara? Hace tres años no le funciono por que cree que este año ganara- Decía Tyson con gran orgullo.

-Creo que ahí alguien que te podría explica sus nuevos planes (todos los miran) les presento a mi sobrina Misato Alexandra Minamoto- Dice el señor D.

De la puerta principal aparece un mujer, joven no mas de 35 años, cabellos azules oscuro, ojos color borra vino, bestia de un vestido negra y arriba una camisa blanca y entre sus brazos traía un bebe, pequeño no mas de 6 meses, con sombreritos azul pantalón del mismo color y remerita blanca, ella se acerca y se sienta en una silla vacía que estaba n la punta de la mesa.

-Buenas noches chicos, me alegro de verlos creo que tiene muchas preguntas así que se las responderé todas- saludo la mujer.

-¡¡¡Ah que bonito bebe!!!!(va y toma la manito del bebe) ¿¿puedo cargarlo??- pregunto Hilary con ojos de estrellitas.

-Jejej si claro- dijo la mujer y le da a su hijo y ella se sentó en su lugar con el bebe en su regazos.

-¿Como se llama?- pregunto Daichi que empezó a jugar también con el bebe.

-Yeicov- respondió ella sonriendo.

-¿Señora usted sabe lo que Voltaire planea para este año? (Ella asiente) ¿podría explicarnos un poco??- pregunto el chico de gafas.

-Es fácil, Voltaire junto con sus colegas planearan un nuevo torneo de beyblade, la fecha será de aquí a un mes donde participaran todos aquellos equipo que posean bestias bit. Voltaire cuenta con 5 socios en este negocio, juntos crearon la nueva compañía llamada "Estrella".- contaba la mujer.

-¿5 socios? ¿Podrías decirnos quienes son??- pregunto el rubio algo interesado

-Algunos de sus socios ustedes ya los conocen, ellos son Boris, que fue el dueño de la compañía BEGA, Varthez muy amigo de Boris y líder de unos de los equipos que participo en el torneo anterior, Guideon que poseía una compañía no muy grande pero posee una gran tecnología, Linguer que posee pequeñas empresas creadoras de los beyblades y Esteban que es el hijo mayor de Voltaire y poseedor de las empresas en Europa.-

-¿Esteban?- le llamo la atención Kai.

-Si Kai, Esteban Hiwatari…tu padre- respondió ella


End file.
